


Say Yes To The Dress|Larry

by SpooningwithHazzaandLoubear



Category: One Direction (Band), Say Yes to the Dress
Genre: Angst, Bottom Louis, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harry Styles - Freeform, Hurt Louis, Innocent Louis, Insecure Louis, Jealous Louis, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis in Panties, M/M, Porn With Plot, Say Yes To The Dress - Freeform, Top Harry, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpooningwithHazzaandLoubear/pseuds/SpooningwithHazzaandLoubear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an annoying bride comes to buy a dress will her to be groom change Louis' life forever or will he break his heart?<br/>I suck at descriptions but please read? I will probably never update when anyone wants me to because i like to write good content and i won't publish something if i don't consider it good ps. This is gonna be a short and sweet story.... Hopefully</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting and Groping

**Author's Note:**

> So i hope someone enjoys this

I cant believe that this stupid bride cant pick a dress I mean, its really not that hard. This dumb shit is annoying me so much I think I might go die. This girl, Kelsey or something is her name, she cannot pick a bloody dress I keep showing her these brilliant beautiful dresses and all she can say is “no, not this one” I’m so fed up right now.

“um.. I don’t think there are many dresses left, so your gonna have to pick one sooner or later, preferably sooner” I snap sassily.

Don’t judge I'm gay and proud, I mean if you haven’t already figured that out.

Anyways, this bride finally picks a dress and I barley manage to hold in my sigh. The dress is Sophisticated with mermaid silhouette and is simply flattering. The sweetheart neckline is accented with a soft floral detail and the fitted bodice is delicately ruched. I think she'll look stunning in it, she is after all beautiful which somewhat makes up for her terrible personality.

We walk over to the change rooms and I hang up the dress for her before closing the door and letting her have her privacy, in the meantime I peek out into the open area for the relatives to sit and judge the dresses and I see only a male and female sitting there from the amazing view I have of the back of their heads, they both look quite young the guy is probably around twenty or so, two years younger than me, and the girl is most likely sixteen or seventeen.

Just as I turn back around she comes out in the dress and I find out my guess was correct she is extremely gorgeous, if she was a dude I’d tap that. She looks at me and asks where to go and I tell her to follow me.

We walk out and I help her on to the platform where she can see her relatives and herself in the mirror. As I look up to make sure everything is settled with the dress I notice that a little bit is tucked in weird on the bottom and bend down to fix it. I turn around to see the relatives and notice that the guy was intently checking out my ass with a smirk and I blush.

“What do you guys think?” her question was rewarded with observing silence from both the people on the couches.

“Kylie?” she questioned to the girl, Kylie was her name I guess.

“You look absolutely, positively, stunning sis!” she squealed in delight, oh god sisters great at least they can agree the dress looks good unlike some other terrible customers. 

“Harry darling, what do you think?” she asked the boy who has stayed very silent this whole time. Darling? Where they the ones getting married? I thought there was some rule against that? And wasn’t he just checking me out a minute ago? 

“its nice Kendall, whats the cost?” I secretly smile a little at, Kendall is her name I guess, her reaction to harrys very little compliment and rack my brain for the price of the dress.

“£2500, is the price we take checks as well as multiple types of cards” I politely say it is my job to sell this dress after all.

 

“sounds fine” agrees Harry and I lead Kendall back to the dressing room to get the dress which I packed in a large bag and brought it to the large entryway and to the front counter as I put the dress down I saw that the two girls were occupied as Harry was paying and he kept looking up and sneaking a look at me, and I just raised an eyebrow. Did he think he was all that?

As I started to walk away through the swing door in the counter he quickly looked over to see the girls leaving the store and he came over to me.

“what's your name sweetheart?” he purrs into my ear pulling me close.

“L-Louis” I stuttered feeling flustered. He just smirked and started rubbing up and down my sides.

“That's really pretty baby, can I have your mobile for a sec?” I furrowed my eyebrows but nodded as I unlocked it and handed it to him, its not like he was gonna run with my cell, what with all the security cameras to prevent robberies.

I saw him press a couple of buttons and then take out his own mobile and also press some buttons, ha finally gave it back and I instantly looked to see he was looking at my number that I had saved in my notes so I didn’t forget it.

“Now I can call you and we can talk alright, babe?” I just nodded and watched as he walked away.

Eleanor, my good friend who was also working as the cashier today and had just seen that massive scene, looked up at me and smirked. 

“So Lou gonna get laid or what?”

I spluttered and flailed around in shock and looked at her scandalized.

“El, he is getting married he was the groom, he was just joking or something!” oh who was I kidding even I didn’t believe that and I didn't want to be part of an affair with a married man, that’s just not okay. Just as I turned to leave the conversation I heard my phone alert go off, signaling someone had texted me.

I looked at it to see that harry had texted me with a little sentence.

Harry<3 – I have dropped off the girls may I come get you for dinner after your shift ends?

I bit my lip as I ponder my choices, i'm not sure what to say eventually I respond with...

Me – all right, I get off at 6:30 pm

I look at the clock in anticipation of what's to come...


	2. Confessions And Gentlemanly Behaviour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, new chapter, yep

As I was in the staff room changing out of my work clothes, which consisted of gray dress pants and white dress shirt with a light blue satin vest and a lovey gray bow tie, I was debating whether or not to wear the satin purple lace panties I had planned to before the Harry situation.

I finally decided that yes I would wear them because it would make me feel more comfortable. With them I wore some black skinnies and a furred denim jacket over a plain red t-shirt. When I was done changing I walked out and put my work clothes into my assigned locker and settled to wash them the nest chance I got. I also got out my wallet and phone and walked out seeing Eleanor still at the front desk, I guess she worked a little longer. As I was waking out the door I saw that it was 6:35 pm and then as I realized I was five minuets late. Just as I started to panic I heard a gruff voice.

“Hello there, you look very nice” I looked up and saw harry smiling.

“Er, thank you” I murmured. He just smiled and took my hand but I shook him off and stepped away a bit. He frowned and furrowed his eyebrows together but nodded a little and made a follow me gesture I obliged and walked behind him for a little till we came to silver sports car and I widened my eyes widen a little as he got out his keys and opened the door to let me in. I stepped in and he went around to the drivers seat.

“I was thinking Italian what about you?” Harry questioned although he seemed upset about something.

“That sounds lovely, I cant wait!” I told him back, it was true I did like Italian food. 

The ride there was somewhat filled with awkward silence and a few random questions like “How old are you?” and “Was your day okay?” I was kinda concerned for my life I mean, I don’t know this guy and he might be trying to kill me or something but for some reason I trusted hi. Maybe its because I fancy him a little. Who wouldn’t though he is very fit.

As we pulled into a parking spot he got out and came around to open my door, it was all very gentlemanly. We walked into the restaurant and I noticed there was quite a long queue to eat but instead of standing and waiting, Harry just walked right up to the front and asked for a reservation, I'm not sure how he did it but I just accepted it as we were lead to a table somewhat hidden near the back.

We sat down and took the specials and gave our drink orders. The waitress walked away and we instantly got into a conversation about me somehow.

“So, how did you get your job?”

“Well, my friend Eleanor helped me, she works at the front desk, we have been friends since high school”

“That’s interesting, and you enjoy it? Your job I mean”

“Yeah, its just very enjoyable really, I get to see the bride face light up when she knows shes found the dress, it just makes me so happy to make others happy, you know?”

“Sometimes I think its more important to make sure your happy yourself before trying to please others”

“What do you mean by that?”  
“I'll tell you another time baby” I was a little uncomfortable with the pet names and the touching, I mean he's engaged isn’t he? The drinks came and the waitress asked for our entree orders, I got a seafood dish and Harry got some sort of chicken pasta type thing, as I started eating I felt something rub up and down my calf, I froze and looked across the table to Harry who had a smirk on his face I realized he was trying to start up a game of footsie, so I crossed my legs and ignored him. This seemed to made him upset and he started frowning.

“Whats wrong?” he asked quietly. Whats wrong? Your playing footsie with me and you have a fiancee. I was going to ask him and see what the bloody hell is going on.

“Your getting married, why are you trying to play footsie with me?” His frown then turned into a scowl ans he shifted a little in his chair then crossed his hands over each other on the table. I had a feeling he was about to reveal something big. He shook his head a little then let out a sigh and began to talk.

“Our parents set up our marriage, I’m not even interested in her” I was confused why would he not be interested in her, she is very pretty even I can see that.

“Why are you not interested in her?” I might as well get the whole story right? At this question he gave a little smile, almost secretive, then leaned a little closer and whispered in my ear.

“I'm gay” my eyes widened a little and he chuckled a bit. I felt the need to make him feel better for some reason and decided to tell him about me.

“I'm gay, too” I told him and he looked amused then reached for his drink before saying,

“Oh, I know darling” at this I raised an eyebrow and gave him an annoyed look. What? Just because I care how I look and I wear tight jeans means I'm gay, that’s stereotypical. He laughed a little and told me not to forget the little grope session we shared in the lobby and I blushed embarrassed.

“aww, your adorable” I smiled little then frowned, if he thought anything was going to happen between us, he would have to break it off with Kendall. I was going to express this before it went any further.

“um, if you want anything like “us” to happen your going to have to leave Kendall, I have no interest in being a home wrecker thank you very much” He looked a little worried and I frowned, he nodded with acceptance.

“i understand, I will tell Kendall it is not working out, but um you will continue this, me and you? Because I want it to happen more than anything!” he stressed to me and I believed him. I nodded with a small yes and we continued to talk, our conversation strayed to him and how he is a huge music producer, which explains his wealth. I learned that he had at first wanted to be a famous singer/musician but that his dream didn’t come true and he was happy being as close to music as he could be. I told him how I have always wanted to be a fashion designer, particularly in wedding dresses and that I was working my way there. I learned that he is inf act 20 and that I'm almost 3 years older than him because his birthday is in February. 

When we finished our food I looked to my phone to see that it was almost 9:00 pm and I winced knowing I had to be up early for work tomorrow morning.

“Could you drive me home Harry?” I asked as we were leaving the restaurant. He smiled and nodded before asking if I had a car myself I told him no, I didn’t because I couldn’t afford it at the moment. He frowned and asked if he could drive me to work tomorrow I accepted graciously then warned him about waking up early but he just waved it away. We drove to my flat with me giving him directions and when we got there he walked me up to the door.

“I had a wonderful time Louis, thank you for the date” he thanked me very graciously and I told him I enjoyed it to before him took my hand and kissed the top of it before walking back to his car I turned around and went into my flat before sliding down the door and letting out a huge puff of air.

I didn’t even know this guy and I was already falling for his lovely dimples and curly brown hair, I just hope I didn’t get my heart broken........again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any good? Do you actually think Harry will break it off with Kendall? 
> 
> Give me Feedback and tell me my mistakes so i can fix them?
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think?


End file.
